


Shifts From Black

by lionessvalenti



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sexual Content, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Nothing had changed, except they were having sex now.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Writing Rainbow Black





	Shifts From Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



It was negative ten with a wind chill of too damn cold outside, but it was hot inside the tent from the friction of body heat. Natasha was still wearing her sweater and socks, but she was bare everywhere else. Her fingernails dug into Sam's shoulder (also bare; he'd hardly noticed when she peeled off his shirt), a strangled groan erupting from deep within her throat as she sank again onto Sam's cock.

"Shhh!" Sam was half laughing as he shushed her. He turned his face to the side and pressed his mouth to the side of her neck. "Steve'll hear you."

Steve's tent was only a couple of yards away, and Sam was aware that super soldier hearing was a thing.

Natasha hissed as she leaned forward slightly, her face burying in Sam's shoulder. "It's not a secret."

No, it wasn't a secret. It was two friends, at the ends of the Earth, having sex in a tent. They had stopped even the pretense of sleeping separately weeks ago. It wasn't even worth keeping a secret. Nothing had changed, except they were having sex now.

"It's not about keeping secrets. It's about respect." Sam wrapped his hands around her hips, feeling the way they rolled against him. 

"He can respect us by getting earplugs."

Sam snickered, and then Natasha bit down on muscle at the back of his neck and concerned around Steve were _gone_. He gripped her tighter and rolled to the other side of the tent until Natasha was on her back. She wound her legs around his body. If they had been fighting, that move would have slammed him to the ground.

"You make this easy." Natasha's voice was hushed. Her mouth was so close to Sam's ear, he had no trouble hearing her, but it was very clear this was something she didn't want to risk being overheard.

"I'm devilishly handsome and great at sex," Sam replied. "So obviously."

She reached up and held his face between her hands. It was too dark to see her expression, but she pulled him down for a slow kiss. "That helps," she mumbled against his lips.

The thrust of his hips slowed as he took to understanding her meaning. Things _had_ changed. She liked him and somehow, he hadn't noticed. Or maybe he couldn't believe it.

She laughed at his wonder. "Don't stop."

"Right, yeah, sorry," Sam muttered, and got back to it. He slid his hand underneath her sweater and let his hand rest against her warm ribs as she clenched around him with her orgasm. For all her groaning earlier, she was silent as she came, her body tense until she exhaled against his cheek. It sent him right over the edge behind her.

He rolled off her, but kept his hand on her hip. Outside, the wind whistled, and it sounded cold, but Sam was warmed through completely.

"So, am I your boyfriend now?" he asked. "Is that what we're doing here?"

Natasha snorted. "You want to start counting that from now or the last two months when you've definitely been my boyfriend?"

Sam laughed. Maybe nothing had changed after all.


End file.
